The objective of this grant proposal is to support the General Clinical Research Center at the Case Western Reserve Medical Center and School of Medicine. This Center permits the full-time staff, their fellows, residents and interns to conduct clinical investigation in order to obtain a better understanding of the mechanism of disease. Therapeutic measures are developed and/or tested in this unit. Furthermore, this unit is most valuable to the medical education and training of future clinical investigators and practitioners.